This re-submission proposal is a request for a renewal of an existing program at the University of Pennsylvania in Structural Biology and Molecular Biophysics. This pre-doctoral Training Program is a University-wide, interdepartmental and inter-school program that was designed to provide teaching and research experience in the application of physical methods towards biological problems. This past few years the program has been extensively modified both in philosophy and organization. The training program brings together 23 faculty trainers dedicated to providing the highest standards for graduate education. In this resubmission we have made many changes that strengthen all aspects of this program. In particular, we have recruited new faculty, obtained instrumentation, developed a new curriculum and revamped the organization and administrative aspects of the program. We have maintained our strength in spectroscopic analysis of proteins while adding 5 new faculty in structural biology. The training program molds a highly interactive group of students and faculty from many departments into a well organized unit who are dedicated to the mission of this program and the application of physical methodologies to solve significant biological and medically relevant problems. The goal of this training program is to exploit the resources available at the University of Pennsylvania to generate an integrated structural biology and molecular biophysics training program. Specifically the program is intended to provide students with a well rounded didactic training in the biological and physical sciences. The training program will produce the next generation of scientists, that are competent in both identifying the important biological problems of the 21st century and the ability to tackle these problems using the appropriate tools of molecular biophysics.